


Operation Cold Wind

by BookWyvern_94



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Foreign Language, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyvern_94/pseuds/BookWyvern_94
Summary: THIS IS CURRENTLY A PLACE HOLDER.A Rainbow six siege fan fiction that follows my rainbow fan characters.





	Operation Cold Wind

This is currently a place holder.


End file.
